Pokemon: The Experiments
by FireWhizz017
Summary: it is peaceful in the world of pokemon. but a series of events are about to unfold that will change that forever - a mix of all genre's.  story's charecter are relevent to current chapter.  story's genres apply to current chapter
1. The Incident

FW017: helloooooo people I hope you like this story and…..

Mew: HELLOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE

FW017: OK who gave him sugar?

Mew: OK WHO GAVE HIM SUGAR?

FW017: ugghh

ML54: hay you stole this idea from me :(

FW017: only because I think it's cool please cheer up you can do the disclaimer

ML54: OK I guess :/

FW017: Thanks you're a real pal I ho…..

Mew: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

FW017 & ML54: MEW! _-FW017 starts chasing mew around the house-_

ML54: uhhhh...OK Firewhizz017 doesn't own Pokémon O_o

Time: 19:16 Place: Celestic Town

**The Incident**

We start this story in a small house in a small city where a small boy lived with his mother and father. "OK now bed time." His mother said. She took him upstairs to the nursery and laid him in his cot, "you'll see daddy in the morning OK" She whispered to the child. she sat their in the nursery for about 10 minutes singing a lullaby to the child, little did she know their was someone watching her from within the shadows.

A few minutes later the woman drifted off to sleep, she was shattered; she had been up for days. now that her husband was at work full time and she had to look after the baby she hardly had any rest.

Just then the front door opened and a tall broad man walked in "honey I'm home." He took of his coat and placed his suitcase down on the floor, he walked in to the living room "honey?" He called again wondering where she was, he shrugged and walked into the kitchen to make up cup of tea. He guessed that she was probably asleep, not that he blamed with everything that had been going on recently, especially after what had happened next door.

Their next door neighbours where a pleasant, kind family with whom they where good friends with. They where a lot like them, a mother, a father and a child, a nice happy family. the only difference was that they had a girl rather than a boy. the boy and the girl were good friends often on play dates round each others houses, even though they were only one they seemed to share a bond that no-one could break. But just a week earlier they had been murdered and their daughter had disappeared. The police had investigated but turned up no clues.

All of a sudden he heard a loud THUMP! from upstairs and then the sound of a baby crying he dropped his just prepared tea all down his brand new suit, He cursed and then ran upstairs without a moments hesitation; ever since what happened to his neighbours he had been a bit edgy. He got upstairs and found the door to the nursery open and through the doorway he could see his wife lying on the floor covered in what looked like paint. he walked over to the door to find out what was going on. As he got closer to the door he looked more carefully at his wife the paint that she was covered in looked a lot like blood but before it could sink in there was a small "Click" as He collapsed to the ground in the doorway of the nursery.

The baby was crying, watching as his parents were just killed in front of him. The source of the sound was a jet black pistol equipped with a silencer, it was held by a large burly man in a black cape, around 7" 1' and wearing a mask to hide his face. the intruder strode over to the bed and picked the child up he stepped over the bodies of the parents and walked to the window he climbed out and then he was gone, lost to the silence of the night.

FW017: review or you'll never know what happens to baby or even find out his name

Mew: I know his name it's… (FW017 tackles mew and covers his mouth)

FW017: REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MEWLOVER54'S STORIES GRRRR! _-struggles to keep mews mouth shut-_

_Note: I Know this isn't my best chapter in fact I know for a fact its the worst of the story but I cant exactly change it now the story has started so if you are reading this story for the first time please read on as I assure you it gets better._


	2. The Experiment

Mew: Yay new chapter

FW017: Yep, you wanna do disclaimer

Mew: Sure FireWhizz017 is queer and has no friends, he doesn't own Pokémon and I HAVE HAD SUGAR AGAIN!

FW017: WHY I OUGHTA _-FW017 start chasing mew around the house again-_

Time: 12 years after the incident Place: Unknown

**The Experiment**

_-Faint sounds of a Boy yelling and shouting-_

"is the subject ready" asked a silhouette of a man sitting in a big chair that looked more like a throne than anything else. Ha sat their n a grand room with paintings all over the walls and different priceless ornaments darted around the room. Opposite him was a giant screen about the size of a cinema screen showing live feeds from a remote location far away.

"Yes the experiment is ready to start" Replied a scientist on the monitor, he looked worried scared even of the man he was talking to. He stood in a room that looked like an operation room in a hospital except their was lots of machines and computers doing complicated calculations. Their were scientists in robed and gowns some looked like surgeons some probably were. In the middle was a table and on that table lay the subject.

"then start the experiment" said the silhouette of a man with a sense of evil pride. Finally after years of research years of experimenting his experiment would be complete. Granted he had though this 6 months ago when they tried the experiment on the girl; but that had failed. This time though he was assured things would be different. The scientists had said that with the results from that test they would be ably to successfully complete the experiment this time.

The scientist turned around and gave a thumbs up to his co-workers who braced down the subject in the middle of the room on the table. He stood their and watched as his co-workers got the boy ready for the experiment and he crossed his fingers. He knew that if this experiment didn't work he would end up just like his boss a week ago when the experiment went wrong; killed in the middle of the night along with the rest of his family. He prayed to Arceus that it wouldn't go wrong again.

The subject was a 13 year old boy, he was thin but tall for his age, he had bright blue eyes and ginger hair, he lay there shouting and yelling for help trying to get free, tears rolled down his face. He had grown up under the kidnappers care but knew this was not the real world he had heard from other prisoners who where also held here that their was a world out their with blue skies and fresh air and Pokémon as far as the eye can see. Of course all of his life he had been trapped with a ceiling above him and nothing but the smell of vomit, shit and piss wherever he went. He knew a lot about Pokémon as he was taught everything he could possibly want to know about Pokémon. by the age of 8 he could tell you the name of every Pokémon just by looking at their pokedex number. They had crammed him with so much information that even though he was 13 he knew more than any average 18 year old would probably know.

He had been able to get through being kidnapped and abused because he had shared a room with a girl, with whom he was good friends with, but 6 months earlier she had been taken away and never came back, of course he knew she had probably been killed and however much he tried to hide his sadness there was just no point. They had gotten through everything together and now she was gone he had really struggled to keep up the resistance to the kidnappers and he was close to giving in

He was laid their on the table still trying to wriggle free. The man on the other side of the monitor just sat their in his chair watching him trying to get free. He was surprised that this kid still fought them most people just gave up after the first 2 or 3 years and just did what they were told, but this kid, no this kid had been here for 12 years and he still fought them. He was surprised by this kid and almost admired him, well he would have if he felt feeling but this man was so cold hearted and evil he no longer felt emotions other than, Hate, Greed and Pride

the scientist switched on a big machine and down from the ceiling came a giant robot like arm that looked like one of the robots hospitals use to do surgery. And their and then while the boy was still Conscious started extracting the kids DNA he yelled out in pain as the machine started running all sorts of tests on him, extracting blood and testing it and creating small cuts on him in various places to see how long he bled before his blood clotted the hole over.

After about 10 minutes of excruciatingly painful tests the machine stopped and said "SUBJECT 100% COMPATIBLE!" Then without warning plunged multiple needles each at different points on his body and injected him with a Purple fluid. The Boy Screamed out as he felt pain beyond any he had ever felt, then he fainted.

There was a moments silence then the boy started to glow he literally started to evolve the boys glowed brighter and brighter, his body began to squirm as his bodies internal organs rearranged themselves within him his ears moved up his head and got became pointy like cats ears. A tail came out from his back and tore a hole in his trousers. A sheaf folded down from the tail and ran all the way down over his ass under and up over his penis completely hiding it from view then he grew in size his t-shirt tore to shreds and his trousers bursts at the seams. The light got brighter and brighter all you could see through the monitor was white light.

"Amazing!" exclaimed the mysterious man in the chair, "absolutely magnificent!" then the light died out and their in the middle of the room stood something that no one could have ever imagined...

Mew: what was it? What was it?

FW017: you'll find out next chapter

Charmander: these chapters are a really cool

FW017: AHHHHH! How did you get here

MW54: I let him in

FW017: AHHHHHH! Stop creeping up on me people

Ditto: OK we will

FW017:AHHHHHHHHHH! _-faints-_

Ditto: ooops if he was conscious he would say _-Transforms into FW017-_ please review my stories


	3. The Escape

FW017: Hi people I know its been a few days since the last update but here is the new chapter

? ? ? ?: Yay you finally find out about me

? ? ?: And me

Mew: Who the hell are you guys?

? ? ? ?: You'll find out if you read the story

Mew: Oh yeah OK FireWhizz017 doesn't own Pokémon

FW017: I didn't say you had to do the disclaimer

Mew: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

FW017: OK, OK sorry now where was I? Oh yes

Time: 2011 4th June Place: Unknown

**The Escape**

it stood their in the middle of the room as all the scientists just stared at him. He shouted and grasped his head, he could hear a hundred and one voices in his head, he couldn't focus his head being filled with so many voices it hurt, he felt like his head would explode and so he yelled out and without knowing what he had done sent a psychic shock-wave through out the building the scientists closest to the source grabbed their heads and yelled as their heads exploded from the psychic energy the scientist further back just collapsed. The psychic shock-wave killed every human in the building, every window was shattered and every door came unhinged as the shock-wave stormed its way through the building

He stood their in the middle of the room now not clasping his head as it was silent everywhere was silent, then he heard it in his head a very faint and weak cry for help he looked around and couldn't see anyone so he ran off to find the source of the sound in his head.

"what do you mean no ones down their?" Shouted a silhouette of a man slamming his fist down onto the arm of his chair "I want a team down their this instant!" He screamed leaning forward to reveal his face. He had long pale green hair, he had blood red eyes and a ruby red monocle on his right eye this man's name was Ghetsis.

"Yes, sir!" Replied a tall dark figure, he saluted and ran off

"damn it if that thing gets free we're doomed." Ghetsis said to himself

the subject was running through the corridors of the building at incredible speed it even surprised him. He went from room to room not even entering them just looking at them, he had found that without even going into a room he could tell what was in them.

He stopped and looked into one of the rooms their in the middle of the room lay a girl asleep.

Well it looked like a girl except she had cat ears and a bright pink tail.

He looked at her more closely and realised who she was. It was the girl that had disappeared 6 months ago, the girl with whom he had shared a room with for 11 and a half years. He had so many questions running through his head, like: "where was he?", "Who had kidnapped him?", "Who was he?", "who is this girl?" And "What have they done to her?" So many questions and he knew exactly where to find them.

He looked around the room and over in the corner he say exactly what he was looking for, a computer. He ran over to the computer but stopped half way their as he passed a mirror he took a look at himself the first time since the experiment and had a double take. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He stood their completely naked he had cat ears too. They reminded him of a certain Pokémon. Then he realised what he looked like, he looked like a normal human except he had a Mewtwo tail and mew like ears except they where brown on the outside just like his hair, he had been turned into some sort of half Pokémon half/Human thing.

he looked back over at the girl and realised that she two resembled a half Pokémon half/human she had mew ears and a mew tail, but she had clothes on. At this he ran out the room looking for some clothes to put on rather than be their standing naked in case the girl woke up.

Mewtwo was in the hall of origin looking for Arceus, "where is he?" he said impatiently, he had some extremely urgent news for him and he was nowhere to be seen. Hen suddenly he Teleported straight in front of Mewtwo "ahh!" Mewtwo yelled taking a step back, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"sorry." Arceus replied, "you wanted to talk to me?"

"wha..." Mewtwo said thrown off by Arceus's surprise appearance, "oh yes I was doing my check up on Unova when a large psychic energy field popped up in the mountains, it was bigger than any I have on record, bigger even than any you or me combined could have mustered their has got to be something going on their."

"Or." Arceus reasoned with him "you are overreacting and it was just a very large gathering of Alakazam all using their energy at the same time. You have been very easily worried recently Mewtwo why is that?"

Mewtwo thought about it for a second it was true that he had been easily worried recently and he knew why, a few weeks ago he had been attacked by a large group of humans, at first he had thought that they where team plasmas men but the way they came out of nowhere and quickly and efficiently they attacked him he knew they where too good for team plasma, he had managed get away from them with just a few cuts and scratches and they seemed to have left very quickly afterwards. It wasn't until the next day he had realised what they had done, they had sneaked in gave him a few cuts and grazes then had sneakingly stolen some of his blood from the floor. They had his DNA and was worried they where going to use it.

He was sure that that was what had happened in the mountains but he couldn't tell Arceus what had happened to him, how his was outsmarted by a group of just 3 humans, he was too proud to do that he had to find some other way to get Arceus to check it out.

He thought for a minute until finally saying"but why would Alakazam gather in the mountains surly they would gather somewhere else, Alakazam don't live near mountains."

Arceus sighed "if you want Mewtwo I will send a small scout group up their to check it out, OK. but i've got enough on my hands without you asking me to do this. but nevermind i shall make sure i send one out."

Mewtwo sighed and thanked him, he then turned around and Teleported home.

The subject had returned to the room with the girl in she was still asleep so he quietly crept over to the computer. He had returned in a pair of black trousers in which he had torn a hole for his tail and a dark hoodey, it was all he could find but it was better than nothing.

He got to work on the computer glad that the kidnappers had taught him all he needed to know about hacking computers. In just about 5 minutes he was in and started going through the files, their was a lot of files that where full of useless stuff like what Pokémon at or do. A few minutes later he came across an encrypted file and set to work hacking into it.

He was in and their it was, all the details about him and the girl, he read the file his name was Josh and the girls was Sky they had lived next door to each other in a place called Celestic town. He read the rest of the documents and their right at the end he saw a sentence that read:

_Subjects have been Implanted with Mew DNA however subject two _(Josh) _was also injected with Mewtwo DNA. _

He sat back in his chair after reading that, "so that's what they did to us." he thought to himself.

All of a sudden the voices started to come back to his head. He could here "Their in Subject room 1." and "Alpha squad move in!" he knew what this must mean and his thought where confirmed when he heard rushing of footsteps towards the room he was in.

he had to think fast, "OK!" he thought to himself "if they injected me with mew dna maybe I can use moves like a mew can." he ran over to Sky and gently picked her up, the voices in his head getting louder and louder, he really hoped this worked.

"Teleport" he yelled and with that he and Sky Disappeared

FW017: I hope you liked this chapter and any reviews on what was good/bad would be appreciated

Mew: so that's who you are

Josh: yep

Mew: huh you have the same name as the kid that was kidnapped from his house as a baby, what a coincident

_-Everyone sweatdops and looks at mew-_

Mew: what? Have I got something on my nose

Celebi: -_To self- _and to think I have a crush on you

Mew: _Overhears _WHAT!

FW017: Spoiler?

FW017: iif you post ur email address in a review i will send you pictures of what i think the charecters look like


	4. Freedom

FW017: Hi people sorry for the extremely late update on this story. Anyway from now on these stories are going to be in a point of view style so it will either be from sky's or Josh's POV

Sky: and it's me first

FW017: yes so you can do the disclaimer

Sky: OK FireWhizz017 doesn't own Pokémon

**Freedom**

_**Sky**_

I wake up and find myself in a room lying on a bed, i can't figure out how or why I'm here. I sit up and look around.

I'm in a room, it's quite a sad little room the walls are grey and have wallpaper pealing of the wall and it is completely bare accept for the bed i am lying on, a broken window and a chair sat next to it.

I get up and walk towards the window. Just as i am about to pass the chair i freeze. There is a figure sitting in the chair. Asleep. I sigh with relief and study the figure more closely. He looks about 16 and is wearing a dark hoody and trousers, but the most unusual thing about him is that he has cat ears and a tail.

Then it all comes back to me. The cells the nice boy who i befriended and the experiment. That cruel and painful experiment. Just thinking about it brings back the pain. And then waking up afterwards to find myself with a tail and cat ears of my own. Had this boy gone through the same as me?

I look at him more closely and realise that he is the boy I had befriended in the cells. So he must have gone through the same thing as me.

But where are we now?

I look out the window, it is dark outside and I can see the moon and the stars shining beautifully high up in the sky.

Wait sky?

The reality of where I am hits me and I am overcome with joy. I let out a little shout of glee, but stop myself to try not to wake up the boy. I realise that am out of that hellhole where the kidnappers had kept me for so long. I could not tell you how long I was there for because it felt like a lifetime. All those lessons and training drills it was living hell. I'm glad I am out of their and also glad that that boy from my cell is here at least there will be someone nearby who knows me.

And with that I snuck back into the bed and fell asleep.

_-The next day-_

I awake with a start. I can hear lots of noises outside. I sit up and rub my eyes. That was the best night's sleep I've had in… well ever.

I lazily look over to the window and see that boy looking out of it. He turns around and I can see horror in his face he runs over to me saying "we have to leave now!" before I can even blurt out a last "what…" he has grabbed my hand and he's pulling me out the door.

We storm out through the front door the boy still pulling me along. I am now wide awake now but am struggling to keep up with the boy.

_**Josh**_

We are running. Running for our lives. I had woken up this morning to sound outside I looked out and saw people wearing the same uniform as the people from that jailhouse. All I could think of was run.

I had grabbed Sky's hand and ran out the back door. At the moment we are running through a cave it is freezing here but we need to press on. I can feel sky struggling to keep up and as I look back she looks like she is going to fall over from exhaustion. I decide we have gone far enough and we stop for a rest.

"T…thanks…" sky breaths though her deep heavy breaths.

We sit down in the shadows in the cave and rest. I keep looking around the cave surveying the area.

I find myself jumping at every noise I hear.

"I'm surprised… we haven't…run… into any….wild…Pokémon." sky says still breathing heavily

"Don't jinx it." I say jokingly and we both share a laugh.

Sky stands up having now caught her breath. "Ok so where are we going?" she says to me.

"Uhhhh…" I reply my mind going blank

"OK then, where are we?" she asked, this time with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Uhhhh…" I say again the truth was I had no idea where we were going but I had a vague idea where we were. "I think we are in Mt. Coronet, but I can't be sure."

_**Sky**_

Mt. Coronet. So that's where we are." I think to myself "OK" I say out loud if we keep going in this direction where will we come out?" I ask.

"Uhhhh…" he says again. I was getting annoyed with him doing this and was about to call him a rude name when he said. "I think we'll come out at Lake Acuity."

"Great let's get going then." I say and start continues in the direction we were heading. I hear the boy sigh and then run over to catch me up. And we walk up to Lake Acuity together.

We arrive at Lake Acuity and we are shocked at what we see the lake is completely empty and there is not a single Pokémon in sight. I walk over to a log and sit down. My jaw on the floor from the sight in front of me.

"OK" I say "what the hell is going on?" I say calmly even though I am really REALLY pissed off right now.

And so the boy tells me everything. He tells me how he was involved in the experiment. How he had escaped, how he found me, the information he found about us, that my name is Sky and how his is Josh, how he had got us out of the place by teleporting and how he had arrived at Celestic town, he also told me about the fact that the town was quiet and although there was people around they were quiet and looked sad, how their was many abandoned or destroyed building around the town and how he had taken her into one of the abandoned houses to get some rest.

Thinking back to when we were running through the town I now realise that it was very quiet and the atmosphere was very grim. Everything is still whirling round in my head trying to make sense of everything when I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head and everything goes Black.

FW017: ok I know it's a short chapter but have had a hundred and one things to do for college next chapter will be in quicker and it will be longer.

Uxie: WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO MY LAKE?

FW017: you'll find out in the next chapter

Uxie: I WANT TO KNOW NOW!

Azelf: man he's angry

FW017: tell me about it anyway PLEASE REVIEW or else

Azelf: or else what?

FW017: uhhhh… just review or else uhhhh… no 51shipping

Celebi: OMG YOU HAVE TO REVIEW NOW!


	5. The Rebellion

FW017: hellooooooo people are you ready for next chapter

Uxie: not really

FW017: what's wrong?

Uxie: you said my lakes drained in this story so I decided I don't like it! ¦(

Azelf: hay at least yours was only drained in a story! :(

Uxie: oh yeah sorry Azelf

Azelf: …..

Uxie: I'm really sorry

Azelf: …..oh… how can I stay mad at you _–punches Uxie playfully on the arm-_

Uxie: :D

FW017: awwww. I do not own Pokémon.

**The Resistance**

_**Josh**_

I slowly open my eyes to see a Pokémon sitting on my chest staring at me.

"Wha…" I start still dazed after what had happened, what had happened?

At that the Pokémon jumped and ran away scared.

"Commander, COMMANDER! Their awake" shouted the Pokémon then he ran off through a door and he was gone.

At a closer look you could just make out a Pikachu. It was hard to recognise him at first because he was wearing clothes. He wore a little Cameo t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

I sit up and see Sky next to me. She sits up too and we take in the seen around us. We were alone. We were in the middle of a room; it was completely bare except for a window and a door. You could hear the sound of a city outside, you could hear people chatting and working but looking out the window all you could see was he sky.

"We must be high up" Sky said almost as if reading my mind.

"I wonder where we are." I reply

We both ponder the thought for a while. Why were we here? Why were we tied up? Who was keeping us here?

I look over to see Sky crying, tears streaming down her face

Before I ask she answers "they've caught us again haven't they?" she struggles to say as the tears roll down her face.

Well have they? I thought to myself. It was quite probable that they had found us, after all they had chased into the cave maybe they followed us out.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by the door swinging open. I look over to see a small Pokémon float in.

"Is that UXIE!" I hear Sky say with clear amazement

I'm amazed two my jaw was literally on the floor from the surprise. I look closer at the Pokémon and it is true it is Uxie; the legendary Pokémon of Lake Acuity.

Uxie looks at us and leans his head slightly to the left. Even though his eyes are closed I know he can see us with his psychic vision.

"Who are you? What are you? And what business did you have at the lake?"

_**Mewtwo**_

I can't believe what has happened it the past day. It's terrible I don't even know where to begin.

_FLASHBACK __**no-one's POV**_

_Arceus sighed "if you want Mewtwo I will send a small scout group up there to check it out, OK."_

_Mewtwo sighed and thanked him, he then turned around and Teleported home._

_**Mewtwo**_

_It was as soon as I got home that I was attacked they were fast and obviously trained Pokémon._

_I struggled as a group of at least 50 high level Pokémon lunged at me._

_It was strange as I could usually tell what moves a Pokémon would do using my psychic powers and normally would have overcome them no problem._

_But these guys where different._

_It was as if they were invisibly to my psychic abilities they just came out of nowhere and attacked with such skill and agility it seemed almost impossible._

_They were split into 3 groups but the clothes and armour they were wearing made them undistinguishable as to which Pokémon they were._

_I used my psychic to take out one group but another came up behind me and did an accumulated tackle simultaneously throwing me forward straight into another group who used foul play all at the same time._

_The last thing I remember before I blacked out was thinking "these guys are too organised to be team plasma"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now I'm in a cage we most of the other legendries the only ones missing are Uxie and Mew, I just hope that they can stay together and not get caught, I mean Uxie will no prob, but Mew...

_**Sky**_

"We…we…" I struggled to say. The facts still swirling around my head.

"We were running from these people, they kidnapped us when we were young and made us live in cells. They did this experiment on us and then….and then we…..then we looked like this" Josh struggles to say. His looking at the floor but you can see the pain in his face.

"The people who were chasing you was an organisation called GRAND it stands for Ghetsis, Rebuilding a New Dawn."

They have been operating for a long time and it was only us legendries and few rebel Pokémon who fought them but just the other day. They attacked." You could see the worry and pain wash over Uxie face. "They came for us legendries and only me and mew got away the other legendries have all been caught god knows what is happening to them now….." he stares silently at the ground for a moment before looking back up at us. "Well then if you're not on their side, then we can use u on our side. Welcome to the resistance."

FW017: okay guys I know its short but am starting next chapter now. Also sorry for the mega delay have had lots of assignments. But I can officially say I am Assignment free for the rest of the month so hopefully will have more uploads happening. Lastly…

Exploud: UGHHHH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALLREADY!

FW017: that's coming from you? Anyway lastly I almost thought about not bothering with updating this story for at least another week but thought that I would anyway for you few loyal fans out there.

Thanks for your reviews and if you can recommend this story to other people than any Reviews I get saying that this story was recommended by such and such I will add recommendation on my bio and any chapters of the stories for the auther who recommended my story

In short recommend my story I recommend yours.

FW017 out

Exploud: FINALLY!


	6. How The GRAND Became Grand

FW017: ok guys again I must say thanks for your reviews as they have really helped me out. I will now be writing my stories every night and shall aim to average 3 updates or more per fortnight. So again thanks and keep those reviews coming.

Josh: just get on with the story already I want to know about the resistance.

FW017: ok ok ok give me a break oh and thank you zombicidal-maniac for your recommendations and true to my word here is my recommendation:

Zombicidal-Maniac

.net/u/3202012/

Has written 2 stories both of which are awsome in my opinion so keep on writing zombicidal-maniac

Josh: just get on with the god damn story!

FW017 ok ok this story is basically Uxie telling us what has happened over the past few days thanks to the GRAND now do the disclaimer.

Josh: FINALLY FW017 DOESN'T OWN Pokémon!

**How The GRAND Became Grand**

_**Uxie**_

"So" I say as I walk into the resistance main control room "what do you want to know?"

I sit down at a table and Sky and Josh take their seats opposite me.

"Just start from the beginning who, what, when, how and when did The GRAND attack"

"Ok" I reply "it was three weeks ago they came to power over the humans….."

_FLASHBACK_

At first all seemed well not much changed it was same old same old. People battling Pokémon. Pokémon running wild and free. Everyone basically lived the same exact life.

But then about a week ago after finally securing there power the started enforcing new laws the first one was that Pokémon where not allowed out of their poke ball in public buildings. Which at first although was different wasn't all that bad.

But that soon changed the next day it was no Pokémon out of their balls in any public place. Then it became nowhere not even in your own home Pokémon had to stay in their balls at all times. At first people would try to sneak there Pokémon out inside their house but the GRAND had other ideas they started raiding houses.

They took any Pokémon they found out of their balls and took them away to the dungeons where they are never heard of again.

All of a sudden they had hundreds of whack laws in just 5 days.

You couldn't battle unless in a tourney or unless you signed up to a training club in which trainers had to pay for each battle.

They stopped selling poke balls and the only way to get Pokémon was to buy them at the shops.

They started charging for the poke centre and they killed any and all wild Pokémon that wander into the city.

And so on the 6th day the rest of us legendries decided we would put a stop to the GRAND's terrible regime but before we could commence the plan they attacked. Their attack was a surprise to us and they used some sort of physic cloaking shield so I could not see them with my physic vision. Luckily I had my eyes open at the time as I was reading a book but if not they would have gotten me without me even knowing what hit me. I'm not surprised the others got captured. They managed to capture most of the legendries only mew and I escaped.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So what are we going to do?" Josh asked. I could see that my story had gotten too him you could see the anger and determination on his face. Whatever he was and whatever he was capable of I could tell he would be a good asset to the team.

"we are going to fight back of course, but we need to grow our numbers the GRAND has a big army called the GRANDPANDA I know it sounds funny but it stands for Police And New Defence Army or as we like to call them. Pillocks And Naive Dicks Academy" I hear josh and sky chuckle along with a couple of the guards in the room.

"Well what else would you like to know" I ask

"Ok" answers josh as leans forward. "What happened to us? And when did you start the resistance?"

"Well" I said thinking both questions over for a second. "I can only guess that what happened to you was one of the experiments of the GRANDPRIDE department"

The Wha…." Sky blurts out with a very confused look on her face.

"The Pokémon Research in DNA Engineering department"

"Ohhhh." Bothe Sky and Josh sigh at the same time.

"and the resistance formed before we joined we just found it after escaping the GRAND but there is around 70 of us here and no one will ever find us here as only Pokémon or kind hearted people are allowed in the hall of origin"

"WE'RE IN THEV HALL OF ORIGIN!" Josh shouts out

"Yes…." I raise my eyebrow

"Cool" joshes remarks as he lies back in his chair.

"Anyway… they made me and mew commanders after we brought them all here to this safe haven. And so that's that. Anything else?" I ask

"No thanks were good" josh looks around "but where's mew?"

Ii sigh I knew exactly where mew was he was in his room alone probably either smashing everything he sees or crying into his pillow….or both.

Ever since that night he tried to save Celibi from being capture and failed he had been silent he hadn't said a word I could tell it was really eating it up and I'm not surprised a day before the attack they fessed up to each other about how they fancy each other and then that happens, man it must be hard for him, but I couldn't tell these two about mew personal life it's his baseness so I lied and told them "he's ..Um… busy at the moment that's all" I say trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Oh" sky remarks "ok, so what do we do now, commander?"

"Sparks here will take you to your room" and with that the Pikachu who had looked after them before came over and led them away.

I knew now that these GRAND bastards where exactly that and that we need to start fighting back whatever the cost. We. Must. Stop. Them.

Mew: CELIBI _–Sobs-_

Celebi: I'm right here

Mew: oh….I knew that

Celebi: Of course you did mew _–Rolls her eyes-_

Mew: Oh and FW017 do all the GRAND departments have weird names.

FW017: yes and I have a list if you would like it if you want list of all department napes and what they stand for for real and what the rebellion thinks they stand for then PM me or stick it and the end of your review and I'll send it to you.

Please review and if you recommend I recommend.


	7. Welcome To The Team

FW017: next chapter, whoo!

Mew: YAAAAAHOOOOOOO WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ZOOOOOOOOOM YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BONZIIIIIIAAAAAAA!

FW017: WTF!

Sky: Josh gave him a can of Monster

FW017: YOU DID WHAT!

Josh: sorry! I didn't know he was affected by stuff like this until 5 seconds after I gave him the can and he started flying around the room upside down singing The Surfing Birred song

Mew: that reminds me…..I SAID A BIRD, BIRD, BIRD, BIRD IS DA WORD I SAID A BIRD, BIRD, BIRD

FW017: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mew: BIRD IS DA WORD

Josh: FW017 DOESN'T OWN POKÉMON

MEW: WEEEEELLLL DON'T YA KNOW ABOUT DA BIRD

**Welcome to the team**

_**Josh**_

I awoke the next morning to sky yelling in my ear

"Oy sleepy get up. NOW!" sky yelled into me, I at once got up and banged my head on the top bunk of the bunk bed we had shared.

"Mind your head. Bed there." Sky sarcastically pointed out. "I've already been to breakfast and I found we have got training this morning."

"Training?" I asked confused about what that implied.

"Yes. Training. They're going to see how we do and what job in the resistance they are going to give us based on our abilities." She said excitedly

"Oh, ok, anything else?" I asked not expecting an answer

"Yes look what Uxie taught me." And with that she got up and stood in the middle of our room.

"Ok, here goes" she said with a real look of concentration on her face.

She was just standing there for about 10 seconds before what happened next made my jaw hit the floor.

She started to hover she was a bit shaky and seemed to nearly fall down multiple times but she hovered there for about 30 seconds before coming to land back on her feet.

"WOW, how did you do that." I asked, my jaw still agape

"Easy all you need to do is think, up." She stated blandly

"Up?" I questioned "easy as that?"

"Yep!" she replied

"Ok here goes." And I stood in the middle of the room and thought as hard as I could.

UP

Then all at once I felt myself lift of the ground. Fast.

Too fast in fact as I kept going and crashed into the roof. The collision made me lose concentration and I fell back to the floor with a THUMP.

I got to my feet to find Sky Laughing her guts out on the bottom bunk.

"It's not funny." I spat. But the more I thought about it the funnier it became. In the end I joined her in laughing as I rolled around on the floor in hysterics.

After we had pulled ourselves together we headed to the Mess hall and I had breakfast once I was done we found sparks the Pikachu from the day before and he led us to the training ground.

We arrived at the training yard and found that everyone was there.

Even though the resistance may have been small the atmosphere was amazing. You could feel the confidence and pride and happiness coming out of people it was great everyone here was here because they wanted to make a difference and make a difference I could tell they would.

The only person here who didn't seem to be enjoying himself was mew he stood next to Uxie as Uxie talked to someone else.

He was looking at his toes and I knew something was up.

But before I could go and ask him what was wrong Uxie had finished talking and now took his place on a podium. Mew crept over to his side still looking at his toes.

"Hi everyone as you know we always have ourselves a little got together whenever we get new recruits to welcome them into our forces." Uxie started to speak loudly and confidently over everyone and soon it as just his voice that could be heard.

"Well I would like to introduce are two newest members, who single headedly escaped from the GRANDPRIDE laboratories. We have our two newest recruits Sky and Josh."

Everyone cheered and we received a few pats on the back from the fellow Pokémon around us.

"Now although they look different they are just like you and me, they both have immense bravery and determination to stop the GREAT before it is too late."

"Now for the next few days each and every one of you will be working to help train these individuals so that we may find out what abilities and skills they have so we may allocate a job for them to do."

He turned to face us.

"Josh, Sky. Welcome to the team." And with that everyone cheered except for mew that slowly floated back into the hall.

'I hope he's all right.' I remember thinking to myself before me and sky got hoisted up onto the other resistance members shoulders and they started to chant our names as they carried us back into the hall.

Mew: I SAID WELL EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT THE BIRD IS THE WORD.

Celebi: Whats wrong with Mew?

FW017: jOSH GAVE HIM A CAN OF MONSTER :(

Celebi: i meant in the story.

FW017: oh youll have to wait for the next chapter to find out

Recomend and Be Recomended

Mew:BIRD, BIRD, BIRD IS DA WORD!


	8. Love

Shout Outs:

Zombicidal-Maniac

MewLover54

Mew: hay everyone I am finally over my extreme sugar rush

FW017: -climbs up from floor looking battered and warn out- Really? After 3 days it's finally gone. Really can is it save to come out. I can't believe that can of monster give you a sugar rush for 3 FUCKIN DAYS!

Mew: hay blame josh he's the one who gave it to me

Josh: but I didn't know

Mew: hey I told you that it would affect me

Josh: AFTER you drunk it!

Mew: meh who cares –falls asleep mid-air and just floats their-

FW017: well I guess after the high you get the low Josh disclaimer!

Josh: -stares at josh dumbfounded- We haven't had any sleep in 3 days and rather than go to bed you're going to right a FUCKIN DUMB STORY!

FW017: -glares at Josh- yep and now because of that you're going to stay up till I've finished it. DISCLAIMER!

Josh: NOOOOOOOO FW017 Doesn't own Pokémon…I just want some sleeeeeeeeep – starts to sob- I 've been up chasing mew for 72 fuckin hours man give me a break

FW017: nope on with story. And this is for you mewlover I know it's what you've been waiting for a 51SHIPPING. This will be spread into a couple of chapters so you know back story afterwards we are back on track with josh and Sky. So let's write an entire chapter before going to bed after 72 of being awake. I think I've lost IIIIT! 8P

Josh: -grumbles-

**Love**

_**Mew**_

I can't stop thinking about it. Wondering what I could have done. What I SHOULD have done. Then I think back to last week. I think back to the happiest day of my life.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Hellooooooo, Celebiiiiiii" I announced as I walked through the front door of her house. It was a small house with a living room, kitchen, toilet and bedroom but despite its size was probably the most homely home I've ever been in. here. Homely home.

The living room had a sofa a TV. I found that and gave it to C. and a small window that looked out onto the lake in ilex forest. It was about the size of 3x2 ME's laying head to tail of each other. I knew this as I had had measured the room. Using ME. Just 2 days ago. I liked measuring things in ME's. Did you know Mewtwo is two ME's tall. That's probably why he's called mew-two because he's two mews tall. Any way what was I talking about….. Oh yeah Celebi's house.

The bedroom was the same size as the living room and had a bed a dresser and a wardrobe in it. The dresser was cluttered with all sorts of girl's things and pictures and stuff.

The toilet was about 2x2 ME's and had a toilet and sink in it. No bath as we use the lake.

The kitchen was the again just 3x2 ME's but had everything. A cooker, a fridge, a freezer, a sink, an oven, a stove, a toaster and lots of cupboards for everything else.

Celebi peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen and looked straight at me.

I pulled a super silly face and she laughed. I loved her laugh. I also loved how she never got mad at me and if I was annoying her she would just go away. This made me sad. Because I liked being near her. Then when I saw her again I would apologise and we would be friends again I liked that about her. Everyone else just yelled at me or threw me out or knocks me out. There were only a few people who didn't do that. All the younger legendries liked me and thought I was funny although they do get mad at me occasionally, but Celebi was different she always stood by me and I admired her for that. Well truth be told I loved her for that. She was pretty, kind caring, considerate. And sensible.

She would never go out with me though as I wasn't smart like her or Uxie or the others. I wasn't even good at anything but being an idiot.

Even if I did ask her out she wouldn't say yes, she would just think it's my sugar rush talking or that she doesn't like me back or that she likes someone else or she thinks I'm just joking or something and then it will ruin our relationship and I won't be able to see her ever again as she will think I am stalker or something and and and. OK MEW BREATH MEW… sorry always get worked up over that.

Anyway she came into the living room and sat on the sofa. She patted the spot next to her for me to sit next to her. I floated over and sat next to her I looked at her and she looked nervous.

_**Celebi**_

I sat next to Mew looking at him. I knew how I felt for him I knew I loved him I mean Mespirit could tell without me telling her and she's the being of emotions so she would know. Me and her had talked about it and this was definitely not what I had wanted to do.

Mespirit had told me that I either had to tell Mew I loved him or she would and if she told him she would never ever let me live it down and neither would mew. He would probably think I'm weird and stop hanging around with me anymore. And that could just be worse than anything. But it was this or having my face rubbed in it for all eternity. Even if he dint like me Mespirit would rub it in my face that I was too chicken. Damn you Mespirit I will get you for this.

_**Mew**_

"What's wrong C" I asked Celebi wondering if she as ok

"Nothing's wrong mew." She said and then sighed deeply "Mew I need to tell you something."

"Really cool is it about your forest?" I asked

"No, it's…." she started to reply but I interrupted

"Is it a game we're going to play?" I guessed again

"No, it's…."

"Is it about Uxie and Azelf?"

"NO it's….."

"Because I think they like each other."

"MEW IM TRYIN…..

"Don't you think so?"

"MEW WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled at me. For the first time ever she yelled at me. That was it I knew I had done something wrong she'll never like me now.

"I…I...I should go." I said and got up to leave the house.

"no. don't go mew I…I'm sorry I don't want you to go please." I heard her say as I started towards the door. I paused for a moment thinking ether I should leave or not and decided to go rather than make things worse which I have a tendency to do…A LOT.

Just as I got to the door I heard could hear Celebi crying behind me. I turned around and looked at her. Tears streaming down her face. I couldn't leave now not now she's crying what kind of friend I would be if I left. Definitely would not be any chance of me being her boyfriend if I walk out on her when she's sad.

I walked back over to the sofa and looked at her. She had her head in her hands to try and hide her tears. I pulled her hands down and made her look at me. Tears still streaming down her face. I asked "what's wrong C? You can tell me."

"I….I….." she stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked

"I LOVE YOU OK" and with that she vanished.

I just sat there with the most shocked face I have ever had.

"I love you to C."

FW017: awwww how cute how will mew find Celebi and where has she gone. Find out next time.

Josh: fank finally fuck for fat I mean that. –falls to the floor and starts snoring loudly-

FW017 R&R people and if u recommend I recommend


	9. Passion

FW017: hi people. How are you, I'm fine thanks, Soz for the delay. Anyway you've gone quite in the reviews. Well some of you haven't but still I would like to know if I am doing well. And don't forget to write down your ideas on what to do next I would love to let you be part of the story too. I have a main plot line but I would like some extras to chuck in along the way. Anyway on with this chapter. Mew now you've calmed down you can do disclaimer

MEW: OOOOOKAAAAAAAY DOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEY

Josh: that's calm?

Celebi: Unfortunately yes

Sky: Wow!

Mew: FW017 DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANYTHING ELSE IN Pokémon

**Passion**

**A week later**

_STILL IN MEW'S FLASHBACK_

_**Celebi**_

I sat in the middle of nowhere on a tree stump

Why did I tell him? Now he'll avoid me forever. Now we'll never be together and that thought makes me feel so…..so….

Broken.

I need to talk to someone, someone who would know about this. But who?...

I arrived at lake acuity to see Uxie.

Yes he didn't yell at his crush when he said he loved them but still he did also get turned down. He got laughed at by his crush when he told them. So maybe he can help me

He had obviously gone through what I had gone through he had disappeared for a month before reappearing and that was only to see mew or go to the meetings in the hall.

His rejection must have been pretty hard for him. Especially as the one he asked out was none other than his counterpart Azelf who had only just broken up with Victini.

Victini and Azelf stayed friends though as they both felt the relationship wasn't working so they had decided to just go back to being friends. But everyone could tell she still felt a little down about it.

Well when I say everyone I mean everyone except for Uxie.

A week after Azelf and Victini's breakup Uxie decided he would ask her out and of course still being a bit upset about this is what happened….

_FLASHBACK_

**Azelf**

I was sitting their chatting with Celibi as I always do when Uxie came over.

Now normally I would have said we would start arguing again as that seems to be what we always do and it would end up with one of us getting hurt and teleporting away but this time it was different.

"Hi Girls" Uxie said as he came over.

"Hi" Celebi replied. But I just gave him a bored stare and turned away.

"Uh…..Azelf… can I …T...talk to you….please" Uxie stuttered. This surprised me and got me interested.

Since when did he stutter and sound nervous when talking to me. Usually he has an annoying tone in his voice or he just blanks me.

"Why?" I replied

"I...I just do…..ok" he stuttered back

"Ok then tell me here" now I was intrigued

"Uhhhhhhhh…." He said staring at Celebi. "c…could I talk to you….alone" now I became worried. Me and Uxie liked to annoy the fuck out of each other but when he needs to talk to me alone and is stuttering like this I know something's wrong. Me and him may annoy each other a lot but we are good friends. It's just what we do.

For example the day I broke up with Victini I was round Uxie's all day crying into his pillow while he cooked me dinner and brought me food. He really helped me through it. But the next day we were back to our old selves annoying the fuck out of each other yet again.

So I knew this was serious and that he just needed a friend who would listed and not annoy the fuck out of him about it so I said bye to Celebi and told Uxie to come with me.

We walked away from Celebi so she wouldn't hear us and we sat on a log.

I turned to him and said "what's up?"

"The sky" Uxie replied

I gave a little giggle but I knew that Uxie always joked when he was nervous about something so I knew whatever this was he wanted to talk to me about was really getting to him.

"Azelf…" he said looking down to the floor

I sat there in silence I knew prodding him to talk would probably make things worse so I just sat their next to him looking at him waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to say. Or to say nothing I knew that just sitting with someone for half an hour in quite can be very relaxing and help a lot. After about 5 minutes of silence he spoke

"Azelf I need to tell you something….." he took a big breath to prepare himself "Azelf…" he took another big breath

"Ithinkiloveyou" he mumbled his words coming out like a jumbled up piece of jelly

"Come again?" I asked not hearing him properly

I think….. I love you."

I sat there in shock. Just staring at him. I didn't know what to say.

A million questions popped up in my head all at once.  
>Did he mean it?<br>Do I like him?  
>Is it too soon after Victini?<br>Did I still fancy Victini?

And in my confusion I...

Laughed

It was the most idiotic thing in the world to do and I could see Uxie starting to cry even though he was trying to fight back the tears.

I hated myself. And he probably now hated me. I just did the most rude thing I could have ever done he was being serious and I made it look like I was making fun of him. He was never rude to me when I was talking to him about serious stuff and now I've gone and killed our relationship.

"Uxie…I…I...I." I stuttered to get out any words my head still confused

"Forget it" he stated and with that he vanished.

END OF CELEBI'S FLASHBACK

Or at least that what Azelf told me had happened. I walked over to Uxie's house and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later he opened the door and rushed to hug me.

Surprised by this I pushed him away.

"Sorry." He replied "I've been worried about you."

"sorry." I said back looking to the ground

"Well why are you here? You need to get to your house now" he said closing the door behind him and grabbing my hand.

The second he grabbed my hand we had teleported. I hated it when other people make you teleport it always makes me get butterflies in my stomach.

We arrived in my forest about 5 minutes away from my house.

"Why are we here?" I asked "and why do I need to go to my house?"

"To see mew of course" I peeked up at the name but soon that hope died. Was he just pulling my leg?

"He hasn't moved from your door step since you disappeared and all he talks about is you." Celebi said excitedly

"really" my hope had not only sparked but had ignited my whole body I felt so much relief and happiness I zoomed of straight for my house leaving Uxie behind.

I zoomed towards my house. Mew didn't hate me. He was still friends with me. Perhaps he loved me back.

No. I cursed myself. Don't get your hopes up your just setting yourself up for another fall.

I slowed down to a stop behind some bushes as I neared my house. I looked over and I could not believe what I saw.

Mew was sitting their n my door step with a small bouquet of the prettiest flowers I've ever seen

"Go on then" I jumped at the sound of Uxie's voice. He must have followed me. I slowly did as I was told and started to walk towards my house.

As I neared mew looked up to see me. And his face beamed he put the bouquet to the side and dashed straight for me.

We collided in the middle and rolled to the floor…

Kissing.

We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. I loved mew and now more so than before who knew mew could be the romantic sort.

"I love you C" mew said to me as we lied there.

I could have died there and then it was amazing I had never felt better.

"I love you too mew" I replied and we stood up holding hands.

"Yaaaaaay" I heard from behind me I could see Uxie cheering having come out from behind the bush.

I looked at Mew and he looked at me we smiled at each other.

I could have happily died there and then….

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the ground shook. Uxie ran over to us and shouted "RUUUUN!" from behind him you could see a big machine on a truck. A generator of some type and surrounding it where at least a couple thousand clothed and armoured Pokémon.

I take that back I don't want to die now…

Me and mew started to run off in the opposite direction. Why are we running anyway?

"Uxie we can teleport no need to run." But he kept on running.

I soon realised why. I couldn't teleport I don't know why I just can't. I can see by the look on mews face that he has realised this as well and we continue after Uxie.

We manage to catch up to Uxie as we enter a clearing.

I'm running as fast as I can when something hits my legs and pulls me down I lose grip of mews hand and scream in pain as I hit my head hard the last thing I remember is hearing mew shout my name before I am hit again and am knocked out.

_**Uxie**_

"CELEBI!" I turn to see mew running back towards the group of Pokémon.

I soon realise what he is doing and what has happened.

I see a group of Pokémon throw Celebi's body into a teleporter she was teleported away. To where I don't know but obviously these people are smart and the smashed the teleport to pieces afterwards ensuring no one went to or from the other end.

Mew at seeing this fell to the ground in a heap. A rushed to his side and found him crying. This was the first time ever I had seen mew cry and I had known mew for a looooong tome. I got him to his feet and started to run away but mew didn't move. He just stood there.

"C'mon mew what are you doing?" I asked still frantically trying to get him to run away from the mass of Pokémon which was now only 10 yards away and reloading their net launcher.

"I don't care if they catch me at least I can see Celebi."

"What, mew are you CRAZY" I yelled at him but he just stood there. The Pokémon had now stopped advancing and where aiming their net launcher directly at us. I had no choice but to…

-THUMP-

I hit mew on the back of the head. Not too hard just hard enough to knock him out I threw him over my shoulder and dashed of out of the way of the net that missed us by a hair.

The advancing Pokémon suppressed by this took a second or two before they started chasing us again.

I had to think and fast. Why could we not teleport out of here what had changed since I teleported here.

I thought about it for a moment and I got it. That generator maybe it was generating some sort of physic field which made it impossible to teleport.

MAN I loved being the being of knowledge.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around nearly toppling as I forgot mew on my shoulders I could see the Pokémon advancing towards us with the machine in tow. I only had one shot at this.

I summoned as much power as I could and send a ball of physic energy towards the machine. I surprised myself by the size of it. It was probably the biggest one I've ever made it hit the machine and there was a small explosion but nothing happened. The Pokémon where nearly upon us and there was nothing I could do.

There was a noise only a small one but everyone heard it and looked around to see a Pikachu next to the generator the next instance the Pikachu was using thunder on the machine. The machine blew up and sent the Pikachu flying towards us. But he was ready he did a nice somersault in the air and landed with a roll onto his feet. I looked at him and nodded. I grabbed his hand and teleported myself, him and Mew to safety.

_END OF MEWS FLASHBACK_

And that's what happened. I will do anything to get Celebi back. Even if I have to kill ever single one of those GRAND Bastards myself.

FW017: OMG DEEP MAN!

Celebi: I didn't know mew could ever be so serious

Mew: WHY SO SERIOUS.

Josh: sorry let him watch batman last night.

FW017: oh well people please review the more reviews I get the faster I post up new chapters and don't forget to tell your friends about me as you recommend I recommend


	10. The Chance

FW017: I LIVE!

Mew: OMFG where you been?

FW017: the places of nightmares my friend… COLLEGE... but seriously im sorrycollege work caught up with me but im fine now and I am going to try and get a chapter out every week. So on with the story

Celebi: don't you need to do the disclaimer first?

FW017: oh yea I forgot :P I don't own Pokémon

**The Chance**

_**Josh**_

It has been 3 weeks since we joined the resistance and I'm still getting used to things around here its different from being in GRAND prison it weird but it a nice weird. I get to eat here for starts. But I had gotten so used to being told what to do all day every day I was kind of lost the first week. But it wasn't all bad I guess, because I got a lot of time to chill out.

Another upside is I've gotten to know Mew a lot better. It started the end of the first week. By then I had found a nice quite spot to sit and think during the times we didn't have lessons anyway. Anyway the end of the first week I am sitting there in my quite place thinking to myself when all of a sudden I become aware of a presence next to me. I open my eyes and look over to find mew of all people sitting next to me.

"I like this spot. It's a quiet place to think" mew says softly as he sits down next to me. I am surprised to see him out and around as he had been in a bad way the last time I saw him which was the day I joined the resistance.

"Mew?" I say still slightly surprised by his presence.

"That's my name don't wear it out." He says giving a half smile and then sighing and looking at his toes.

I knew what was wrong with him from the gossip around the hall and I knew he was hurting bad so I decided not to bring it up and just went back to my thinking. We both sat there for what seemed like an age when suddenly mew spoke. "Thanks josh you're the first person who has just let me be without trying to pry something from me I would like to do this again sometime" and with that he flew off. I sat there a bit confused I hadn't done anything had I? Or was that what he was grateful for?

Since then me and mew have been meeting up every day at that little quite spot and gradually we have been talking more and more we even shared a few jokes one time but I can tell he is still hurting and I just wish I could help.

Sky is doing well too in fact she is doing brilliantly not only she got some of the guy Pokémon after her whether or not she likes this added attention I don't know. But she is doing brilliantly in the whole training part a lot better than me anyway. She already got flying down to an art and although I can fly quite well now I'm not as nimble and quick as she is. She has also got at using her psychic powers to move things she even managed to make a graveller float the other day where as I can't make much float yet but I've mastered the mind reading and telepathy. But we haven't seen much of each other lately other than the fact we share a room of course and so we have a little chat at the end of the day but that about it.

Anyway I woke up today and had another boring day and so I was on my way to the quite spot when I heard a commotion behind one of the doors I was about to continue on when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mew it's too dangerous" it was Uxie apparently talking to mew which was confirmed by mews voice next.

"I don't care Uxie it's the only chance we've had so far to rescue her." Mew replied I could sense the emotion in his voice and immediately knew it must be Celebi he was talking about.

"I can't let you do this mew" Uxie replied a sense of despair in his voice as if he knew what he said was not going to be listened to.

"I DON'T CARE!" mew yelled "if it means I can save her ill happily risk my life."

At that the door swung open and they both stared at me for a moment before mew spoke "no need to eavesdrop josh" a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Can you leave please were talking" was Uxie's response I turned to leave but was halted by mew.

"No I'm done talking c'mon josh lets go" and with that mew floated out of the room past me. I gave a quick look over to Uxie who was just looking at the ground and shaking his head. I hesitated as to go with mew or not for a second before deciding to follow him.

Mew led us to the quite place and we both sat and said nothing. It remained quiet for what felt like weeks until mew spoke.

"How much did you hear" he said emotion filling his voice again.

"Enough to know there is a chance for you to save Celebi" I replied I knew better than to lie to him at this moment

"Well there is and I'm going to need your help to do it" he looked straight at me. I could see the sheer pain in his eyes. I nodded and agreed to help him by the sound of things he was going to go anyway and if it meant annoying the GRAND I was up for it.

Mew let out a smile "thank you josh, you don't know how much this means to me." He then pulled out something from somewhere I don't know where I didn't ask but it was a leaflet. He handed it to me and told me to take a look.

I unrolled the leaflet and my eyes went wide with shock. If what I was reading was true then GREAT where holding a tournament at their arena and the top prize was a rare Pokémon. That's not what surprised me though what surprised me was the fact that the rare Pokémon was…

…Celebi.

FW017:dun dun duuunnnnnn so read and review and I should have another one out next week I also want to hear if you guys have any ideas on what should happen for josh and sky relationship wise do you want them to get together or get with someone different and if so who or what?

Josh: don't I get a say in this

FW017: Nope now remember recommend and I recommend bye


	11. Close Comforts

FW017: so I got a beta reader who is currently going through my previous stories and I might be making a few changes to the chapters.

Mew: what but that means I gonna have to read them all over again

FW017: no you won't if I make any changes that alter the story ill make sure I include them in this beginning bit

Mew: thank Arceus for that

FW017: well that's it for now on with the story. SKY DISCLAIMER

Sky: FW017 doesn't own Pokémon but does own his own OCs

Josh: OCs?

Sky: original characters stupid

Josh: oh ok on with story

**Close comforts**

_**Uxie**_

I should have known mew would find out. He always could read me like a book it was no use in hiding it. I had found out about the tournament the day before and had tried to hide it from mew hoping he wouldn't risk his life attempting to save Celebi even though it was extremely risky. I knew I had no chance stopping him I just didn't know what else to do.

I suppose a part of me wanted him to find out. A part of me felt guilty I hadn't been there for him after Celebi was taken. I had just been so caught up in the resistance I hadn't seen just how bad it had affected him. Now more than ever he needed a friend and I hadn't been there for him. I am glad that he has made friends with the new guy Josh as it has definitely helped Mew. I mean he hasn't seemed as down recently. I mean he is definitely still upset about Celebi but I saw that famous mew smile the other day when I walked past him and josh having a joke I'm glad he has cheered up a bit.

I suppose I felt bad for not being the one who helped cheer him up I knew he was right to yell at me I hadn't been there I hadn't helped and now I was trying to stop him what kind of friend was I.

_**Josh**_

I looked up from the leaflet my eyes wide with shock I saw mew was staring at his feet again obviously thinking about Celebi. "Wha…what are you planning to do mew?" I asked knowing that mew obviously had been thinking about doing something.

"I'm going to enter the tournament and win Celebi back." Mew stated. I could hear the determination in his voice.

"o..ok but how?" I asked a million questions popping into my head. "Only humans can enter."

"That's where you come in." mew stated as if this was obvious

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly human and I'm sure they would recognise me if I stroll back in there." I said confused by his ideas and annoyed with myself that a couldn't be more help

"That's why I'm gonna teach you how to disguise yourself. Good thing about being part me is you can transform your appearance." Mew stated, a sense of pride in his voice

"Uhhh ok. How do I do that?" I asked nervously

"Well ill train you to don't worry well start tomorrow and bring sky along she might be able to help." Mew said then before waiting for me to reply he got up and left leaving me to sit there and mull over what just happened. A bit bemused I did just that thinking over what I had just found out.

Firstly I thought about mew and how there was no way on earth anyone was going to stop him going I doubt even Arceus wherever he is could stop him. At this I stopped for a moment and thought about Arceus and all the other legendries I had seen Mew, Uxie and a few others but not many of them Arceus being one of them I wondered where they could have gone or are currently. Had they been captured? Or where they just hiding. I decided this was a question I should ask Mew tomorrow as I could exactly answer that myself.

Next I thought about the tournament which instantly made more questions pop into my head. Why would they give up Celebi? Wouldn't they recognise us? Would they try to catch us? If they didn't how will we win the tournament? I doubted that they would give away a legendary Pokémon without their being much competition. I also doubted they would play fair they probably had the whole thing rigged. I began to worry that we would not stand a chance against them. I shook my head deciding it would think about it more for tomorrow. I yawned; yes it was time for bed. So I got up and slowly walked back to my room.

When I got back I found that the light was on and guessed that sky was already in bed asleep she always forgot to turn the light off it was kinda funny actually. So I decided I would talk to her tomorrow morning. I lazily walked over to the bathroom eyes now heavy and only half open. Well they flew open wide when I got to the door I can tell you. Standing in the doorway I just stared at the sight in front of me. Sky hadn't gone to sleep. She hadn't forgotten to turn the light off. No she was still awake and she was in the shower completely naked. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself I just stood there and stared at her petite form in the shower admiring her curves and her body. I stood their longer than I should have and she turned around and looked at me. I immediately dropped my gaze blushed heavily and ran to my bed in embarrassment, though I swear I heard her giggle before I dived under my covers to hide completely ashamed of what I had done and seen. I especially hated myself for just staring at her and not just turning around and pretending it never happened.

I heard the shower turn off and shivered bracing for the ear bashing that I knew I was about to receive. But it never came and that confused me I wondered was she still in the bathroom had she just got dressed not realizing what had happened. I cautiously lifted the cover from over my head to see where she was. I sat up and looked around the room when I found her standing over the other side of my bed. Still completely naked my eyes immediately dropped to the floor and my cheeks went a darker shade of red.

"Like what you saw in there did you?" she asked calmly and smoothly.

"I..I…errrr…" was all I could muster up the courage to say I was ashamed of myself.

"Look at me when you talk to me Josh its rude not too. And tell me why you were staring at me in the doorway." She said sternly like a mother would to her child when telling them off.

"B…but…you're…" I managed to stumble before she spoke again more sternly this time her voice slightly raised

"I said look at me when you're talking" her voice although stern seemed caring and I couldn't help but follow her instructions as I looked up at her and say her more clearly this time I could see everything and although I tried not too I took it all in. in the split second it took me to move from looking at the floor to looking at her face I had managed to see her whole body in all its glory she was beautiful and I couldn't help but understand why all the male Pokémon flirted with her. Human in her main appearance, her tail and ears being the only difference she had an amazing body for her age. She was small but still managed to be a big impact on my mind. She had small breasts but they suited her and she stood their arms on hips staring at me.

I struggled to keep my eyes on her face having to use all my will power to do so. "I…I'm sorry… the door was open and I…. I thought you were in bed…" I trailed off my gaze averting hers as I suddenly began to focus on a weird looking ornament on the dresser.

"Mmm… ok then…" she said thoughtfully before shaking her head. "I don't mind really so don't worry yourself about it." And with that she leapt up onto her bed and telepathically turned off the lights. I quickly lied back down and pulled the covers over me completely forgetting about talking to her about mew. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget this ever happened. But I couldn't as the image of her just kept popping up in my head and making me turn in my bed trying to forget it. It didn't work and I must have fallen asleep some point that night because all I remember is waking up to sky shaking my shoulder.

It was still dark and there was no light shining through the window so it was still night-time. "Wha…." I murmured still dazed from being awoken.

"Josh I'm scared I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" she asked and I could hear the terror in her voice

"But you sleep like 3 feet away from me already." I stated bluntly still grumpy from being awoken and not liking the idea of her getting in bed with me. And images of her in the shower popped back into my head and I had to stop myself before I started imagining her in bed with me. She was my friend nothing more what was wrong with me.

"I know but… but I'm scared josh. Please?" She pleaded desperation clear in her voice. I sighed heavily and moved over into my bed as to let her in remembering a second too late that I was lying there in just my boxers having stripped of my pyjamas as I found them uncomfortable.

She had already climbed in next to me before I could say anything and immediately she got under the covers with me. I rolled over to try and stop her from knowing about the bulge now forming in my boxers as even more images of her filled my mind. I mentally slapped myself and it actually hurt.

A lot.

"Ow" I said as I realised I had literally slapped my mind with my psychic powers. That wasn't going to be annoying.

"You ok?" sky asked worryingly

"Uh yea." I lied "just hurt my back during training today that's all" I couldn't tell her the real reason it was just too embarrassing.

"Oh no. well your helping me so ill help you" she said and before I could ask what she meant I could feel her hands beginning to massage my back. They were soft and warm and they worked like magic it was amazing she worked up my back and massaged my shoulders firmly releasing all of my tension. For the first time that night I actually felt relaxed.

"That better?" sky asked and I just moaned an incoherent uh-huh noise too relaxed to talk properly. To which she giggle and continued to massage my back before wishing me a good night and falling asleep next to me. I lay their relaxed my mind wandering freely. Unfortunately that relaxation lasted for all of about a minute when sky rolled over and her hand came across my chest. I could feel her breasts pushing against my back but to make things worse there was nothing coving them.

Sky was lying in my bed with me. And she was still naked

FW017: I felt weird writing this as it my first attempt at anything like this please tell me what I did good or bad as I would like to know and I might or might not be doing more like this depending on whether or not you guys liked it. Remember to review no flames and recommend and be recommended.


	12. Training

FW017: wow chapters in two days wow what's wrong with me.

Celebi: you're sick and have been bedridden for a week. -_-

FW017: Uh yea that well I guess that explains it :P

Mew: olleh woh era uoy syug

FW017: say what?

Mew: tahw

FW017: Uhhh ok well on with story. I don't own Pokémon

Mew: tub eh snwo sih sCO

**Training**

_**Josh**_

I woke the next morning with a start. Sky was yelling in my ear as usual. I sat up and looked over at her she was standing their all ready and dressed hands on hips. Her foot was tapping impatiently. "C'mon its 9 o'clock in the morning, we got a lesson in 15 minutes."

I stopped mid-yawn as she said this reminding myself about mew and the tournament. "oh that's right mew wanted you and me to meet him this morning instead" I replied getting my head screwed together."

"Why does he want both of us? He is more your friend than mine." She replied still being rather inpatient her foot beginning to annoy me with the tapping. I didn't blame her for asking this she had hardly talked to Mew at all and when she had she didn't get much of a reply from him which was the subject of her rant later that day.

"He wants to talk to us about something important." I replied knowing it would be easier to tell her the details when we get there.

"Well just hurry up and get dressed then as I don't really want to miss my lesson" she said turning on her heels and leaving the room.

I sighed she had such a fiery attitude it was what I liked about her she never gave up and always liked to get things done properly.

I got dressed and followed her out the room shortly afterwards catching up to her leaning against the wall in the hallway. She was looking impatient as ever. As I came closer she moved away from the wall and I had to do a little jog to catch up and walk beside her.

"So where's mew?" she asked obviously not knowing about mine and mews meeting place.

"Just round here." I said as I began to lead the way

As we walked along the corridor the events of last night came rushing back to me. I looked over at sky who was smiling happily as she walked along seemingly staring of into space. She always smiled even when she was annoyed she would still be able to manage a smile it was a nice and it made you want to be around her.

She hadn't said anything about the events of the previous night and wasn't acting any differently to what she usually would. Perhaps last night didn't happen perhaps it was just a dream. But it had felt so real and if it was a dream why was I dreaming about sky. Was it that I liked her was it that I wanted her.

I quickly pushed all these thoughts to the back of my head as we both reached the quite place and found mew sitting there holding what seemed like scraps of paper in his hand.

As we approached he stood up and turned to face us. What was more, he was smiling.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming you don't know how helpful you're gonna be." Mew said. The confidence and gratitude was clearly visible from him.

I smiled and nodded to him while sky gave a slightly confused look towards him still not quite knowing what was going on."

"ah." mew said seeing sky's expression. "I'm guessing josh hasn't filled everything in yet then."

"Sky gave yet another confused look and looked at me as if to say "what's going on?"

"Actually mew." I said hesitantly. "I haven't told her anything." I gave a sorry look to mew and shrugged my shoulders.

"No matter, we can fill her in while we talk" and so we did just that the three of us sat there that day and talked about what happened. We talked about the tournament, about our plan to get Celebi back and about the training we would need to do to achieve that.

We were there until dark discussing, planning and going through what we had to do. When we had finished mew thanked us and told us to meet back here tomorrow where we would begin our training. My and sky talked a lot about the plan that night she seemed really excited to have a chance to prove herself.

The next day we met up with mew and we began training. It was basically the same as the lessons we had already been doing only more focused around battles and agility.

We practised and practised and learnt a lot from mews teaching. He seemed so much happier now that he knew he was going to see Celebi again it was really good. I was glad he and Celebi would be reunited from what mew had told me about them they were made for each other.

For the first two days training was basically learning to attack dummies and evade obstacles that where launched at you now this may seem easy but mew had ramped up the difficulty.

"You've got to practise with what it might be in real life if you want to survive." That's what he had told us and boy was real life hard. The end of each day saw me shattered and I would often fall asleep the second I got back to our room only to be woken up in the morning by a still energetic sky. I don't know how she did it she seemed to have no problem with the training she was going through it like a dream. Mew had already had to replace 2 of her fighting dummies whereas all ide managed to do was take a small chuck out of the shoulder of it from a direct hit iron tail.

Days 3 and 4 we were training to disguise ourselves and to transform into other Pokémon. This bit was the bit I enjoyed as I managed to get it down to an art mew would tell me what he wanted me to be and I would get it down to a tee. Even if he asked me to transform into purple gyrados I did it easy. I was glad I had managed to get one part of my training down. My training dummy still taunting me with its solidarity.

Sky on the other hand struggled somewhat with this part of the training. Whereas I found I could transform into anything be it human or Pokémon. Sky could only manage Pokémon and would often get a similar or pre-evolve form of the desired Pokémon that Mew called for. She did well though despite her difficulties and found that she would still be just as strong whatever Pokémon she was as she busted another 3 dummies.

Day 5 and mew gave us a break being that tomorrow was the tournament. So sky went off and did her thing but I decided to go back to the room where they kept the dummies and found mine. I was still annoyed that I wasn't able to break it and although Mew hadn't said anything I doubted my chances against a real Pokémon if I can't even break a dummy. And so I went at that dummy for hours. It got dark and I was still trying to destroy it. I stopped and stepped back catching by breath as I looked again at my dummy it still hadn't broken. The only visible signs it had been hit was the single chuck out of the shoulder. I hadn't managed to do anything the entire day.

I felt worthless. I could do it. I was weak, pathetic, and useless. I fell to the floor onto my but breathing heavily. I was upset. I wanted to be able to help mew. Mew had been the only person other than sky who actually talked to me. I also wanted to try and stop GREAT they had been horrible from me they killed my family I still have pictures in my head of that night. Pictures of my mum and dad dead on the floor blood everywhere. I just wanted to give up I couldn't do anything. And then I cried.

And then I got angry.

I stood up and furiously attacked the dummy. Those stupid GREAT I wanted to kill them just like they killed my family. I wanted to hurt them like they hurt me. I wanted them to know how I felt how it feels to be hopeless and defeated how it felt to be hurt and down. And I wanted them to pay.

I stopped my onslaught on the dummy catching my breath as I took a step back. It was in pieces. And in my rage it seemed I had accidently broken a few of the others as well. I looked at the carnage I caused, realising that I had done so in anger and that I should use my anger from now on.

"If the GREAT want a fight a fight is what they'll get"

FW017: BADASS

Mew: I eerga

FW017: what are you even saying?

Mew: mi gniklat sdrawkcab

FW017: Ugh whatever please review and give feedback also any ideas for the story please say I will try to incorporate all of them if I can.

Mew: fi uoy nac dnatsrednu em uoy era emosewa!


	13. the tournament begins

FW017:just a quick hi before the story today and remember I don't own Pokémon but I do own my OCs

**The tournament begins**

_**Josh**_

I awoke the next day and felt particularly nervous about the day ahead. My first thought though was not of the tournament but of sky. She usually woke me up in the morning and on closer inspection wasn't in her bed either. She must have gone to breakfast I told myself and I started getting ready.

When I arrived at the food hall I found that sky wasn't their either. Suddenly a thought popped into my head thinking that she and mew had gone without me but soon that thought was pushed to the back of my mind as I saw mew floating towards me. He sat next to me and we started to discuss quietly about the day at hand. We ate our breakfast but continued to chat, the tournament wasn't until the evening and we would be leaving just before lunch to get there in time.

We sat there for a while chatting and going through the plan again before we decided we should go to a more quite space. We made our way to the quite place where we found sky sitting by herself, deep in thought. We walked over and she acknowledged us with a smile. We sat down next to her and got straight back into talking about the long day ahead of us.

As lunchtime approached we got ready but we didn't take much. I took a fake pokeball and some medical kit where mew took some food, sky however had her hands free. We got our things together and departed it would take us a couple of hours to reach the city and unfortunately we couldn't teleport there because apparently GRAND had special devises which stopped teleportation.

Luckily mew new a secret passage to and from the city centre this would be our entrance and backup exit if it be required, without being discovered. We entered the passage and surprisingly it was rather large and cosy. I had expected a dank dark cave but was glad to find out differently.

We entered the city and the first thing I felt was the cold. The intense cold the city was freezing as if any drop of water would freeze in an instance. But it was mid-July and the weather by the hall was hot. I puzzled over what could possibly have done so but my chain of thought broke as mew beckoned me on.

We went through the city from alleyway to alleyway making sure not to be spotted. But there was no one on the street or anywhere from what I could hear. As we neared the stadium I realised why. Everyone was at the stadium and the closer we got the more I started to worry about mews plan. How would we cope if their where that many people surely the GRAND had security there and I'm sure there would be a lot of backup for them if any trouble occurred.

But now was not the time to worry as we entered a small unused building near the stadium. We got underway with the plan. Apparently scouts from the resistance had previously scouted the whole city, there were 5 sectors to the city and if mews info was right then the GRAND had a device per sector to stop all teleports in that sector. This was sector 1 the busiest of the sectors but all we had to do was deactivate the devise and we could teleport out with ease. Problem was that devise would be heavily guarded and hard to shut down.

Mew sat down and directed us to do the same we quickly copied ready to get things going

"Right so everyone knows what they need to do?" he asked glaring at us both. We both replied to him with a nod and he stood up again. "Good, then let's start." He said before turning to sky and giving her a nod. Understanding it fully sky quickly transformed herself into a meowth. She purred as she looked herself over obviously proud she had managed it first time and slowly but casually walked out of the room on all fours looking as natural as ever.

"Right now you know what she's going to do and if she does it right we should have about 5 minutes gap of the devise being deactivated for us to teleport out of here. She has been instructed to turn it off at exactly 4:00 so that gives us 2 hours to make our way into the stadium and get Celebi out." He held his hand out towards me.

"You brought the pokeball then?" he asked although I knew he knew I had. I grabbed it from my bag and passed it too him. "God I hate these things." He sighed before pressing the button and catching himself into it. I picked it up as it fell to the floor and I tucked it into my bag. this was it.

Mew had gone inside the fake pokeball and I was to enter the tournament and hopefully it would be as straight forward as just winning the competition but somehow I doubted that. I quickly transformed myself into a blond 17 year old trainer so that I wouldn't be recognised and started to head off towards the tournament.

As I entered the stadium the noise was unbelievable it seemed everyone everywhere must be here there was so much noise. I registered at the desk without as much as a sideways glance they accepted and told me to wait in the trainer area. So far so good.

As I entered the trainer area I saw just how many people had registered for the tournament there had to be at least 100 trainers here all talking together. I sat myself quietly in the corner not wanting to draw any attention to myself but a young girl came over and sat next to me quietly. At first I thought she was coming over to talk but it seemed she too just wanted to sit quietly away from the noisy trainers.

She was about my age and she had long black hair she was pretty but she also had a determined aura to her and you could tell she was looking forward to the tournament. I was about to start talking to her when a voice called out over the tannoy for the first trainer to enter the arena. A tall business like man got up from where he was sitting and walked straight for the arena.

Suddenly the TVs around the room, of which there were many. Flashed into life and I saw the tall man standing in the middle of the arena.

The tannoy sounded again. "Today's tournament will put our challengers 1 on 1 against our champion in a Pokémon battle." An eruption of cheers could be heard as he finished the first sentence but he was not done.

"Any challenger who can defeat the champion will win a very rare Celebi Pokémon!" he paused as multiple oohs and aaahs could be heard around the crowd seemed to be really getting into this.

"Our first challenger is john Gregory, from chipenden." At that the man started waving at the crowd there was applause but it was nothing like the applause that came after what was said next. "And without further ado let's introduce the one. The only. Champion of the arena and your lord and ruler. Ghetsis!" the applause was almost deafe3ning but it eventually died down. I had to stop myself lunging at the screen at seeing that man it was his fault I was the way I was. Half Pokémon and half human I wanted to hurt him as he had hurt me. But I knew now was not the time and continued watching. The two of them shook hands and took up their positions opposite each other.

"The first one whose Pokémon faints loses, one Pokémon per trainer that's the rules. So now let the battle commence" the judge ran from the middle of the arena as both trainers hurled their pokeball. There was a flash of red light and both Pokémon appeared in the centre of the arena to roaring applause from the audience. The man. John Gregory had sent out a rather large charizard that had reared its breath fire into the air it was an impressive entry but what I saw next was what made my jaw drop. When I saw the champions Pokémon I nearly fell of my seat.

There standing in front of the giant charizard was none other than Azelf!

FW017: dun dun duuuuuuuun cliff-hanger much. So sorry this took a long time I struggling with thinking of some battle scenes to put in this but they are on their way and the next chapter will be out in about a week. On another note anyone who can guess the reference to a book I made in this chapter will know what new story I may do. It might be a one shot or it might be a multi chap thing I'm not sure yet. But thanks for reading guys and remember to review and recommend and I recommend.


	14. Problems with the plan

FW017: ok guys had a week off so I decided to make an extra-long chapter for the wait. Other than that its same old same old I don't own Pokémon but I own all original characters

**Problems with the plan**

I stood their staring at the screen struggling to withhold m anger towards the figure on the screen. I started to become aware of the eyes staring at me within the room obviously surprised at my outburst. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back down onto the sofa. Still seething with anger I didn't think much of it. It was only when I calmed and the eyes stopped glaring at me that I started to think again.

With my thoughts regrouping I turned to where the arm had pulled me back onto the sofa. I came face to face with the girl I had been sitting next to a second ago. My thought returning to normal I shook my head in annoyance. I shouldn't have been so careless people where now going to be more suspicious of me after that outburst. I couldn't help stifle a grin. At least mew wasn't here to scold me one.

Suddenly I became aware of a voice talking to me. "Um are you ok?" I realised that the voice was coming from the girl in front of me. But still not thinking completely straight I gave a sort of confused "huh" in her direction before mentally slapping myself for my absent mindedness.

"Wha...No...N...no sorry yes I'm ok sorry about that" I managed to stumble out again cursing myself at how stupid I was making myself look.

"What was that all about anyway? Are you trying to get yourself caught?" she asked quietly. I suddenly became worried that she knew what I was. But I put that thought out of my head. She couldn't possibly know that after all we had used a secret passage into the city and I had transformed myself to ensure I wouldn't be recognised.

"Uh sorry" I managed to get out. "It just I never seen an Azelf before and I was so surprised I kinda overreacted."

"Um...ok... Sure" she said although she didn't sound too convinced. "So who are you because I haven't seen you around before? And you're not from around here either are you."

I was a bit stunned at her questions. How did she know I wasn't from around here? "Um no I'm from uhhh..." I started

"You came from outside the city!" she suddenly burst out a little loudly. I became aware of a few heads turning towards us and before I could think about it I found myself hushing.

"Shhh don't say that out loud." I replied causing her to go wide eyed at the news. I cursed myself at this knowing she now knew too much. There was moving stopping her getting up right now and busting me there and then. I started to worry and found that I was subconsciously planning an escape route should things go wrong.

"Sorry" she replied in an almost whisper. "So you are? That's amazing how did you get out? And why would you come back?" I found myself answering her questions before I could even think about whether or not I could trust her with the answers.

"Yes. I am but this is my first time in the city you can't tell anyone" I answered her back in whispers. What was I doing telling this girl I hardly knew. Stuff which could easily get me caught. But I felt I could trust her it was just something about her which seemed so trustworthy. And the more I talked with her the more I noticed the similarities between her face and sky's she had the exact same sparkling eyes and smile that sky had. Maybe that was why I trusted her so much. It felt as if I was talking to sky and so I couldn't help but trust her.

"Don't worry I won't say anything as long as you can promise me something." She stated giving me a serious look.

"Um… well it depends what you want." I became aware of a pair of men chatting and pointing in our direction. The girl obviously noticed my worried look and grabbed my hand as she started to get up and leave the room.

"Come with me. I know somewhere we can talk." With that she led me out of the room to an empty side room and closed the door.

"Wait what about the tournament?" I asked still a bit flustered about how she had managed to just drag me to a room without so much as the slightest resistance.

"Well the tournament lasts for four days and as you and I am the youngest competitors we probably won't be competing until the last day so…" she started off before I interrupted her.

"Wait what? It lasts for four days?" I asked. This was not good if this was right our plan would be ruined. "I…I gotta go do something." And without so much of a glance back I ran out of the room and left the arena heading back to the abandoned house. I needed to get there and talk to Mew. We had to contact sky and re-plan as soon as possible.

I arrived at the abandoned house and quickly let out mew that landed in a battle stance obviously thinking it would be in the middle of the arena. He looked around himself flustered for a moment obviously confused as to where he was, before him turning to face me with a very angry look on his face. Obviously he was annoyed that I hadn't continued as planned. I opened my mouth to speak and try to explain myself but before I could speak I was hit hard over the head with an iron tail.

"What the hell is going on we had a plan you idiot!" mew yelled at me.

"I…I can explain." I winced expecting to be hit again but when it didn't happen I continued. "Are plan isn't going to work the tournament isn't a one night thing it goes on for four days. And that means we need to contact sky immediately and tell her this news. I don't compete until the last day so we are going to be stuck here for a couple of day." I said this as quickly as I could and mew listened throughout. Once I had finished I took a big breath sighing as I was relieved I didn't get hit again. I looked up at mew wondering what we were going to do.

"Ok then get back to that arena so no one gets suspicious of your absence I'll go fined sky and we will meet up with you tonight her at midnight. Ok?" he asked although I could see the annoyance in his face he obviously wanted this to be over quickly rather than be stuck out here for four days.

"But that's not all mew." I stated taking a big breath. "Ghetsis is the one we have to beat." At the mention of his name mew clenched his fists tight and anger brushed across his face. "And he uses Azelf to fight." I looked at him and saw the shock in his face. I could tell he was thinking and so I said nothing. It was a while before he spoke again.

"Ok get back to the arena and meet back here tonight. We will talk more here tonight." And with that he left through the backdoor without another word.

I sat there for a second before getting up and leaving but as I walked out of the door of the abandoned house I saw someone hid behind a dumpster on the opposite side of the road. Without thinking more of it I started off towards the arena

It wasn't long before I realised someone was following me. It started as I heard strange noises behind me on the way to the arena but when they continued even after I had left that street I knew there was someone that was following me. I turned a corner and prepared to confront whoever was following me as I waited around the corner slowly hearing the footsteps draw closer.

As my pursuer rounded the corner I grabbed them and pinned them against the wall. Ready to demand to know why they were following me. But the second I saw their face I released my grip. It was the girl from the arena.

"I should've known" I stated as I stepped away and walked off in annoyance that she had followed me

As I walked off she ran after me to catch up "wait stop I'm sorry." She called after me. I ignored her and continued onwards. "Please I want to help you." By now she had caught up to me and was walking alongside me but I didn't acknowledge her. "I know you were talking to mew in that house." As she said this I stopped and turned to face her. I gave her a stern look still annoyed at the fact she had followed me.

"We need to talk. But not here." I looked around checking no one was eavesdropping.

"We're nearly at the arena now they give all the competitors a room so we can talk there." And with that she headed off in front of me towards the arena. I was beginning to get annoyed with this girl.

I walked after her and we both went up to the reception desk and got the keys to our rooms and then we went up to my room so we could talk.

I sat on the floor cross-legged and she sat on the edge of the bed. The room was large and had two large king sized beds inside. I wondered what they were for considering I was the only one staying here but I didn't have to worry about that right now. The rest of the room was decorated with luxury furniture. It was all very posh and the room was warm in contrast with the rest of the city.

"My name's Alice." She smiled towards me but I just stared back still not sure what to do with her. "What's yours?"

"Josh" I replied realising it would have been better to give a false name. "You can't tell anyone about what you saw in that house." I told her giving her a serious look.

"I won't. I promise, just so long as you take me with you, when you leave the city." She said I could tell she was serious with the expression on her face. I sighed knowing it was useless to argue with her.

"fine, but you stay out of our way during the tournament." I commanded firmly. I didn't want another thing ruining the plan especially not this girl. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was now 4 o'clock I wondered if mew had found sky in time. Wondered if she deactivated the generator and the most sensible thing to do was to teleport out of here. I yawned. All the events of today had already taken there toll and the hard part hadnt even happened today I decided would take a nap.

I would set the alarm for 11 that way I would be up and ready for meeting mew at midnight. Without further thought I told alice that I was tired and wanted to sleep and climbed into bed. And without much more than a second I was asleep.


	15. Surprises

FW017: hey guys sorry for massive delay in this chapter no excuses I just forgot about it :P anyway here the next chapter hope you enjoy. I don't own Pokémon but I own my OCs

**Surprises **

_**Josh**_

I dreamt that night I can't remember what I dreamt but I know it was a happy dream; because I woke up feeling happier than ever. I looked over at the window to see the sun beginning to rise over the building. Shit I thought to myself springing out of bed as I realised I had missed my meeting with mew. I rushed over to the window and cursed. Damn mew was gonna be mad at me. I turned back around and yawned, stretching my arms.

I looked around the room having not had a proper look the night before. But before I could take much in I realised there was someone in the spare bed in the room. I slowly walked over, being cautious as to not make any sound to wake them. As I drew nearer I realised that it was the girl from yesterday. I relaxed and sighed in relief as I went back to my bed to sit down and think things through.

I knew mew was going to be really mad at me for not meeting him at midnight. I hope he got to sky in time. And how was I supposed to contact them now I wondered.

I sat there thinking for a while but was soon disrupted by a scream behind me which surprised me so much I fell of the bed.

"What the hell?" I replied as I got up from the floor looking over towards Alice who was now upright in her bed, staring at me eyes wide open.

In reply she mumbled something incoherent and pointed at me.

"What?" I said confused looking about myself. It was then that I realised that my tail was out and that I had untransformed as it where back to my normal self. I cursed again as I quickly transformed myself to disguise myself again although that was pointless now that Alice had seen me.

"What are you?" she asked me still glaring at me in horror.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed at how she had stayed in my room.

"I asked you first?" was her reply. Typical girl I thought to myself.

"I…. it doesn't matter just forget you saw anything." I gave her a stern look to show that she had too or else.

"Uhhh…. Ok." She replied. "But you had a tail. How the hell do you have a tail?"

"BECAUSE IM AN EXPEREMENT FROM PANDA THAT'S WHY" I yelled at her annoyed at her questions. I didn't like what I was either and so that didn't help. I could see that my outburst had just scared her more and so I apologised. "Look, I'm sorry it's just I never wanted to be like this." I looked at my feet annoyed. How could I have been so careless as to not realise my tail was back. I made a mental note to always check from now on.

"Uhhh ok... umm..." she then fell silent and we both just sat there for a while completely silent.

"Could you show me again please?" she asked quietly.

"What…why do you want me to show you again you've seen it and you screamed. I don't exactly want a repeat of that." I joked back annoyed at how in this serious situation I was still spouting jokes.

"I...Imp sorry it was just a bit of a shock am all. Please can you show me again?" she asked looking me in the eye. I did as she asked again annoyed with me for doing it without hesitation to her even though I shouldn't have.

I transformed back to my normal self-tail and all and stood there in front of her. "wow." Was all she could say as she got up from her bed and circled around me looking me over? I was annoyed at her for inspecting me like this and so I turned to face her.

"Happy now?" I asked annoyance in my voice.

"Uhhh yea… so how did it happen? the tail I mean" I was annoyed at her question and didn't really want to answer it.

"Long story." I replied. "Now tell me why you were sleeping in my room." I demanded from her.

"Because I thought it would be easier and I also reset your alarm as you must have set it wrong it was going to go off at 11pm." She laughed as if I had done something stupid.

"So it's your fault my alarm didn't go off I set that for a reason next time don't touch. You're going to be so much more trouble than your worth." I again glared at her in annoyance.

"Yep. Also by the way who is sky? You kept repeating her name while you were asleep is she your girlfriend." She laughed at her little joke and I went red in embarrassment. So that must have been the dream I had last night.

Annoyed at her I decided to get her back with a joke of my own. "Why jealous are we?" I smirked

"What…. N...no of course not." She replied but I couldn't help notice her blushing as she said this and had a little inwards giggle.

"Now anyway thanks to you I missed my meeting with mew and now he going to be really pissed because of that." I said letting her know I was annoyed with her. It was then that we both jumped.

"Actually I'm more annoyed you're telling this girl everything." I heard mews voice say. At first I thought he was saying it inside my head but noticed Alice staring at the window. I looked over and mew was standing by the window arms crossed looking as angry as ever.

But it wasn't that which had made me surprised what made me surprised was who was behind him.

Behind him close by was sky, Celebi and Azelf.

"What…but how?" I replied a bit startled

"We rescued them last night no thanks to you now come on we are going back now. Looks like you're going to have to bring the girl along too. Now come on we have no time to lose". At that he got up from his perch and stormed over towards us. He grabbed me and Alice by the arm and the next thing we knew we were teleporting back to the hall.

FW017: ok I know it looks like I may have rushed the storyline on way too far but don't worry me going to be doing some chapters on how they rescued them in different points of view. This chapter is necessary though and you should find out later in the story and stuff but anyway vie gone on too long. Review and recommend please :D


	16. Easy Entry

FW017: wow I haven't done this in so long I had to go back and read my story to remind myself where I was.

Mew: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! :[

FW017: uhhh I've been busy?

Mew: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!:[

FW017: well then if you just do the disclaimer we can start already. And I'm going to be doing a bunch of chapters to make up for my absence ok?

Mew: Grrrrrrr lazy firewhizz017 doesn't own Pokémon but owns his OC's

**Easy Entry**

_**Mew**_

_The previous evening_

I'm flying through the city trying to find my way to the generator and hopefully sky.

I should have known this plan wouldn't go as smoothly as I thought but at least josh thought enough to tell me the problem otherwise things may have been much worse. I had to be quick I didn't quite know what the time was and if I didn't get to sky soon she will have deactivated the teleported and gone ruining the whole plan. I cursed myself. In my rush I had forgot to transform flying through the town in the middle of the street anyone could have seen me. I quickly transformed into a Pigeotte and with a strong flap of my new wings I picked up my pace.

I shouldn't have been worried through the town was deserted; it seems everyone in the entire town had gone to the arena. Luckily this meant there weren't any guards or grunts patrolling the streets allowing me to get quickly to my destination.

I landed gently smoothly transforming myself back to… well… myself.

I was standing in front of a wall on the other side our scouts had said was the generator. This should also be where sky would have got in. I looked around and found no sign of damage or forced entry through the wall. That was good it meant that sky had stuck to the plan of not leaving any trace of her presence.

I had got here easily having memorised the map given to us by the scouts. I flew over the wall and landed on the other side I quickly ran for cover hoping no guard had seen me. Waiting for a moment and hearing no movement or call for me to show myself I deemed the coast clear.

Slowly peering my head out from my hiding place I found the coast clear. In fact I could see a single guard in sight and the control room was right in front of me. I couldn't believe my luck. I started to make a sprint for the door but I caught myself. It was too easy surely there must be a guard somewhere. Maybe it's a trap or maybe….

Before I could think on the matter further the door started to open. In a panic I froze for a second before slapping myself and rushing for cover. I hid and waited but I heard no footsteps towards me.

The next thing I know I hear a voice whispering out. "Mew is that you? It's me, Sky I saw you on the security cameras its ok there's no one in here they must all be at the arena." I stayed in place. Was it Sky? It might just be a trap if they saw me on the cameras. I cursed myself again for not being careful enough to avoid them. I stayed where I was not entirely sure that it was Sky at the door and not just a guard trying to coax me out.

A head popped into my view from above. "hello." It said I jumped surprised by the appearance. I swung out with my tail blowing a hard blow right on their forehead sending them flying forwards a couple of metre's that's when I realised my mistake. It was Sky and I had just knocked her unconscious from my blow to her head. Whoops I thought to myself. I rushed over to her just as she was regaining consciousness.

"Ow… that hurt jackass." She said playfully punching me on the arm. I sighed with relief when I realised I hadn't actually done any serious damage. "But what the hell are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Josh?" suddenly her eyes go wide with shock. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM?! I swear to Arceus if he is in trouble because of you I'll…" I quickly tackle her to the ground covering her mouth. Her shouting was going to alert a guard if I didn't stop her.

I put a finger to my lips telling her to be quite. "Josh is fine." I say to quieten her as I uncover her mouth. She remains quite so I take that as I sign to go on. "But there has been a change of plan." I continue to tell her about how the tournament lasted for four days and that we would need to change our plan.

"Ok" she says acknowledging what I said as she gets up and walks for the control room she waves for me to follow and I do so. We enter and she jumps onto the seat and spins around in it. I frown; this is no time to be mucking around.

I ask her the question that has been bothering me since I got inside the wall. "Where are all the guards?"

"That's an easy one." She quips. "There all at the stadium watching the tournament. There's no-one anywhere take a look for yourself." She states gesturing towards the screen. I quickly scan them and realise she was right all of them are void of any guards. All the hallways and rooms are empty. I keep looking and realise that not all of them are empty as I first though one of them has a bunch of figures hunched in groups in a dark room.

"What room is that?" I ask pointing to the monitor.

"Uhhh… I don't know I didn't notice that one before want me to give you a closer look? I figured out the controls." She smiles smugly proud of her achievement

"yes." I say still staring at the screen. She zooms in and pans over the huddled figures. There Pokémon, poorly fed by the look of some of them. She continues to pan the figures and as she reaches the last figure we both freeze.

There lying on the floor looking close to death is MewTwo.

FW017: Remember to review and give me any ideas you want to add and if reasonable I will make sure I add it in.


	17. More Problems With The Plan

FW017: Oh MY GOD Guys it's been a while. Anyway I have got my laptop back from college now and so I will be trying to bring you a new chapter every Friday as they are my days off in college and so I'll try to get them out then. Anyway I don't own Pokémon but I own my OCs.

**More Problems with the Plan**

_**Mew**_

"WHERE IS THAT ROOM?!" I shouted a little too loudly. Covering my mouth annoyed at my own response I repeated myself softer this time, pointing to the screen. "Where is that room?"

"I don't know." Shrugged sky. I sighed slightly annoyed; she wasn't taking this seriously at all.

"Well find out. Look for a map." I start searching around the room for a map or something. Scanning through random documents of Pokémon facts and some blueprints for some weird contraption but nothing like a map.

"Will this do?" I turn to see sky pointing to the computer screen a map clearly displayed on the screen. Maybe I was wrong to judge her so quickly.

I rush over to the screen and examine it carefully looking at all the rooms. It only occurred to me then that I didn't even know what room I was looking for. I looked back up to the screen and say nothing as to what room it might be.

"Great use a map is if you don't know what room you're looking for." I crossed my arms annoyed and stood their thinking for a moment. "Well we will just have to search ourselves and find it. It shouldn't be hard if all the guards are in the stadium."

"ok." Sky replies with a smile. Still not taking this thing entirely seriously. With a sigh I gesture for her to follow me.

We walk out of the security room and into a hallway. Studying the map I had guessed that the room with all the Pokémon and MewTwo would probably be the big room on the bottom floor as that's usually where the bad guys keep the prisoners. I sighed again annoyed that I was basing my judgement from facts from stories rather than real life facts. But it made the most sense so I went with it.

We had made it down to the bottom floor and were just around the corner when we heard voices coming from a door to our left. Me and sky duck behind a desk just in time to see three goons come strolling out the door.

"Man Ghetsis is Kicking ass out there." Said the first one.

"I know what a bummer that we have to come down here and feed to prisoners." replied the second.

"Yea but someone's got feed those miserable bastards." Laughs the third goon.

"At least we know we are going in the right direction." Sky whispered into my ear. I nodded and put my finger to my lips slowly floating out from behind cover so not to make a sound and telepathically told sky to do the same. We slowly follow the goons making sure to stick to the shadows to avoid being spotted.

"And to think the only Pokémon he's using is an Azelf. It's amazing" one of the goon states making me stop dead in my tracks. Unfortunately causing sky to crash into me from behind and we both topple over. The noise immediately alerts the guards and I curse myself before I feel a sharp pain in my leg and find myself getting dizzy and light headed. Looking down I can see a dart sticking out of my leg. The last thing I see is sky transforming into a ghastly and shifting through the wall and to safety before I blackout.

I wake up in a dark room I can hardly see anything but I can sense a lot more. I can feel that there are lots of Pokémon in the room with me I immediately try to get up into a fighting stance in case these Pokémon try to fight me. But as my eyes adjust I see that they all look way too frail to put up any type of fight. It dawns on me I must be in the same room as all the Pokémon I had seen on the screen.

"You shouldn't have come here mew!" a voice behind me makes me jump and I immediately spin around on my heels to face the voice fists raised. It's only then I recognise the voice and as he steps out of the shadows my Suspicions are confirmed. MewTwo steps out of the shadows standing tall and strong just like the last time I saw him. But hadn't I just seen him in the screen half dead. Worried I kept my distance and just looked at him with concern.

"I just saw you half dead in the security camera" I voiced aloud hoping I would get an explanation.

"Ah yes that a simple trick surely even you would know about." He says pointing to a figure on the floor directly behind him. Looking closely I saw an exact copy of MewTwo looking half dead but not breathing. "Surely even you know how to project images of yourself to fool others. It's to stop the goons from trying to have their Pokémon fight me. Normally I would be able to take them on with ease but…" he stops and shakes his head. "That is off the point why are you here Mew. It was foolish of you to come here. I am really disappointed in Uxie if he believed that you would succeed by attacking in the enemy's home ground."

"Yea about that..." I shrug scratching my head. "Uxie doesn't exactly know I'm here..."

"What!" MewTwo glares at me with a harsh look. "Your even more foolish than I thought mew coming here by yourself what did you expect would happen."

"Well I didn't exactly come alone..." I start but before I can continue a sound makes both me and MewTwo turn and face the door.

Standing there is the big bastard himself. "Well, well what have we here so good of you to drop in Mew." He smirks at me. Seeing this I feel my anger start to boil up and I lunge at him. Only to be restrained by MewTwo.

"What are you doing? Let me at him." I scream at MewTwo desperately struggling to get free.

"It's just a projection mew he's not really there." MewTwo replies.

Ghetsis must be able to hear us as he replies to MewTwo's statement. "True I'm not there now but give me half an hour and I'll be there to break you personally just like I broke your beloved friends" and with that he disappears.

MewTwo releases me as he disappears and I rush over to the spot he was still hoping to pound him. I stop at the spot and sit down.

What did he mean like he broke my friends? Is he talking about Celebi and Azelf and if so what had he done to them.

FW017: ok got this one out of the way final part of the escape will hopefully be out by the end of the week but with my track record so far I'm not going to make any promises. Again guys I'm sorry for the massive delay but I'm back now. So review and recommend and give me any suggestions you might like for the story.


	18. Way Out

FW017: sorry guys know it's been a while and I know I said I would do one every Friday but my homework got a bit much for me so I had to put this on hold but know I'm back with another chapter for you so hope you enjoy. I don't own Pokémon but I do own my OCs.

**Way Out**

_**Mew**_

"What was he talking about!?" I yelled at MewTwo again for the umpteenth time. I had been asking him for at least half an hour now but he had continued to ignore me and I was just getting more and more annoyed at him.

He was just sitting there eyes closed meditating as he always did. Even when held against his will he was still same old MewTwo not caring about anyone but himself. How could he just sit there in this cage not doing anything or even trying to escape? It was infuriating to see him just sit there not caring it made me so angry.

I picked up a small stone from the floor with my tail and with a quick flick sent it hurling towards him hoping to get some response out of him. The stone went flying through the air straight for his face but a moment before contact it seemed to just stop and fall away.

"You need to calm down mew." I jumped as MewTwo started talking it had been the first sound from him in half an hour and I hadn't thought that getting to talk would have been as easy as throwing a little pebble at him.

"I NEED answers." I replied back angrily. Glaring at him I was so angry right now not at him but myself how could I have let myself get caught when Celebi needed me and after what Ghetsis had said who knows what he had done to her.

"What has Ghetsis done to Celebi? I swear if he has harmed her in any way I will make sure he suffers." I barked fuming I had failed to save Celebi and now who knows what Ghetsis might do to her. And the more I thought about it the angrier I got and the more I got angry at myself until I just couldn't take it anymore and so I fell to my knees. Crying. I had failed. I had failed Celebi.

I just stayed there crying I couldn't do anything it was useless it was over I was finished.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see MewTwo standing over me looking at me. But it wasn't the usual look of 'don't care' that usually resides on his face but a look of concern. And the realisation shocked me and stopped my tears as I realised that of course MewTwo had feeling he was a person after all and I felt bad for yelling at him I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. But he just shook his head.

"Don't be. I would be angry too in your situation. Now up you get it's time we get out of here." He said holding out his hand. I took it and he hefted me up to my feet.

"You have a plan?" I asked. He was going to get us out of here but why hadn't he done so before I wondered as if in answer to my questions he explained why.

"I have been working on an escape plan since I was first incarcerated but up until now I haven't been able to get out of the cell because of the psychic blockers and electric bars. Luckily for us your friend seems to already be on that." He points over my shoulder and I turn to see a silhouette through the electric bars standing over the control pad. Next thing I know there's a quick flash and the bars become plain old bars again and the door swings wide open. The silhouette steps forward and I realise its sky. I had forgotten about the fact that she had not been captured also. I smiled to her as she walked into the cell. I felt relieved I hadn't failed. That I can still save Celebi.

I turned back to face MewTwo "so what's the plan?"

"Well…."

_**Azelf**_

I don't remember how long I had been captured for now. Too long that's how long. Me and Celebi have been here too long. I had been forced to fight too many battle. Hurt too many Pokémon. Too many innocent Pokémon.

Today was no better just fighting battles all day. Although this time I had to do it with thousands of people watching I felt horrible the whole way but I have to do it otherwise they torture Celebi. You would think being the being of willpower they would be able to control me that easily and at first I didn't let them but then they started to torture her and I just couldn't do it to her I couldn't let Celebi take the blows for me not doing anything I felt horrible and I just had to do as they said for her sake not mine.

Celebi had always become that much more quite since we had been captured. But it got even worse a week ago. When they took her memories.

I don't know how they did it all I know is when I got put back in the cage at the end of one day she was hiding in the corner and didn't recognise me she didn't even remember her own name. Whatever they did to her it took her memories and they haven't come back yet. Since then she has stayed close to me now she knows I'm not here to hurt her. Right now it's about 2AM and she's asleep next to me.

I hear a notice at the cage door and instantly jump to my feet. The noise wakes Celebi and she rubs her eyes. I glare at the cage door as it swings open wondering what the cage would have been opened for at this time of night. It's then that I see who it is.

"Mew!" I run over and hug him relieved to finally see another friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to save you and Celebi." As he speaks I see MewTwo step into the room.

"Mew. We have to go there coming." MewTwo says to Mew who nods. Where's Celebi he says stepping past me.

"Wait mew there's something you need to know first, she's lost her memory." I say stepping in front of him.

"What…. How?" mew stares at me in disbelief

"MEW NOW!" MewTwo yells behind him.

"Fine grabs Celebi we got to go." He quickly turns to help MewTwo clear the Hallway from guards that have been alerted. After that it was all a blur. Next thing I remember is were outside running as fast as we can.

FW017: FREEEEEDOM. Anyway sorry for the delays again, remember to review and give me any ideas you may have and I'll see yall later.


End file.
